obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Click any Image\Video below for a larger view. DeadLinks can sometimes be revived via the InternetArchive. MANx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Manual\Hand Brakes : Developers: 1893\SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : Manufacturers: Amsted, Ellcon, Peacock... : CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes : Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes : Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice Phased Out Due To Injuries+Wrecks : Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 VACx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Vacuum\NegativePressure Brakes : Standards: Britain\BRS, Australia\ROA, RDS\India\RDS, SouthAfrica... : Developers: 1844\NasymythMay\Brit, 1860\N.Hodge\USMA, 1872\J.Smith\USPA, 1874~1885\F.Eames\USNY : Manufacturers: EamesVacuumBrake\USNY, Gresham&Craven\Brit... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\TrainPipe Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : VACx Brake Strength Is Limited By AtmosphericPressure & Severely Fades With Altitude : Typical VACx Brake Applications: : ~ Used On Some American Stock 1860~1892, Replaced By AIRx Brakes, Banned After 1900 : ~ Standard On BritishRail+Colonial Stock Before 1978, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : ~ Standard On AustraliaRail Stock 1885~19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : ~ Standard On IndiaRail Stock Before 1980, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : ~ Standard On JapanRail Stock Before 1925, Replaced By AIRx Brakes : ~ Standard On SouthAfricaRail Stock Before 19??, Replaced By AIRx Brakes AIRx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: Air\Auto\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes : Standards: America\AAR, Brit\BRS, Chin\CRC, Japan\JRS, Euro\UIC, Russ\GOSt, Indi\RDS, Ausi\ROA... : Developers: 1948\S.Lister\Brit, 1868~1914\G.Westinghouse\USPA, 1893\SafetyApplianceAct\USDC : Enhancements: TripleValve\EmrgReserve\ElecPneu\DualPipe\ElecCtrl\TrainWire\Blending\EOTDevice... : Manufacturers: DaKo, IndiaRailAirBrake, Knorr\NYAB, Mitsubishi, Oerlikon, WestinghouseAirBrakeCo... : Failure Mode: If Coupler\BrakePipe\WireLine Breaks, AIRx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : Used WorldWide As Defacto\Standard RunningBrake: : > NorthAmerica Made AIRx Brakes Required\Standard In 1893 & VACx Brakes Banned After 1900 : > JapanRail Made AIRx Brakes Required\Standard In 1925 & VACx Brakes Banned After 19?? : > BritishRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1978, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > AustraliaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > IndiaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 1980, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : > SouthAfricaRail Began Converting VACx To AIRx Brakes In 19??, Some VACx Brakes Remain As Of 2017 : SubTypes Of AIRx Brakes: : > AIRA=AirAutomatic Brakes Are Used On All Stock: DMUs+EMUs+Locs+Tenders+Wags... : AIRA Brakes Evolved From The 1872 WABCo "FailSafe AutoAir" Brake & BrakePipe : AIRA Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same With Improved Speed+Reliability : > AIRI=AirIndependent\Strait Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+Locs+Tenders Only : AIRI Brakes Evolved From The 1868 WABCo "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Loco+Tender Brake : AIRI Brakes Of Today Function Much The Same With Improved Speed+Reliability : > AIRE=AirElectric\EP\ECP Brakes Are Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitFrht\Psgr Trains : AIRE Brakes Evolved From The 1904 WABCo "ElecPneumatic" Brake & 7WireLine : AIRE Brakes Of Today Control Brakes+Traction In A Train Via A Multiplex 3WireLine : Common\Typical AIRx Brake Applications : > 1872~1905 Steam Locs With WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K : > 1904~1947 ElectricMotorUnits\EMUs With WABCo.AMUE : > 1906+Later Steam Locs With WABCo.6ET : > 1925~1944 Diesel+Electric Locs With WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL : > 1945~1956 Diesel+Electric Locs With WABCo.24RL : > 1948+Later ElectricMotorUnits\EMUs With WABCo.SMEE : > 1957~1992 Diesel+Electric Locs With Knorr\WABCo.26L : > 1993+Later Diesel+Electric Locs With Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC EMFx Brakes : AlsoKnownAs: ElectroMotiveForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostatic\Resistive Brakes : Developers: 1939 First Use On Diesel+Elec Locs : Manufacturers: Daulat\India, DaytonPhoenix\USOH, Mosebach\USPA, NRE\USIL,... : Failure Mode: If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : Back EMF Generated By Coasting TracMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE : Back EMF Fades As Speed Drops To 0, So EMFx Brakes Alone Can NOT Fully Stop A Train : Modern Controls Blend EMFx Brakes To Reduce AIRx Brake Wear & Improve Handling : Used WorldWide On DMUs+EMUs+Locs : SubTypes Of EMFx Brakes: : > EMFD=Dynamic Brakes Connect To Resistors+CoolingBlowers & Disipate Power As Heat : EMFD Brakes On DieselLocs+ElecLocs Improve Braking Capacity + Handling\Safety : > EMFH=Hybrid Brakes Connect To Batteries & Power Up OnBoard Auxiliary Equipment : EMFH Brakes On DMUs+EMUs Power Up Passenger Lights+Convenience+Service Equipment : > EMFR=Regen Brakes Connect To Shoes\Pantographs & Regenerate 3RLE\OHLE Power : EMFR Brakes On EMUs+ElecLocs Improve Braking + Handling + TracMotor Efficiency